Onyx Liberty
Onyx Liberty is a tribute made by WitchAndWizard. Please don't use without my permission. OnyxLiberty.png|Onyx Reaping OnyxLibertyParade.png|Onyx Parade OnyxLibertyArena.png|Onyx Arena OnyxLibertyVictor.png|Onyx Victor Stats Age: 18 District: 2 Gender: Female Weapons: Knives, Sword, Spear Strengths: Extremley quick, good reflexes, incredible battle strategist Weaknesses: Not the strongest against bigger opponents, cannot swim, is sometimes too arrogant Token: Father's medallion Fears: Onyx has a great fear of failure, as she see's that as letting her father down, who died, and not meeting up to the expectations of everyone. She would try everything and anything to win, to go back home and to try making her dad proud. Allies: She would probably ally with any alliance, provided that at least a third of the tributes are good. Whatever alliance gives her a better chance of winning, she will pick. Personality Onyx is a '''blunt '''girl, not afraid to say what she means, regardless of the person's feelings. She can also be quite '''cold '''to people, especially ones from District 8 (see backstory), and '''indifferent '''to most. When she's angry, she keeps it quiet, but lets it explode when she's alone with the person. Backstory Onyx grew up in a typical District 2 life- became a Career, was an exceptional fighter. But she was probably one of the best, thanks to her dad. Her dad was a Peacekeeper general, and a legend. He was an excellent battle strategist, and when he retired, he taught Onyx all the tricks and tips that would help turn the tides in a battle in her favour. They played strategy games together, father vs. daughter, and Onyx developed her military genius. One day, her father was recalled to help oppress a rebellion in District 8, and there, he died. This broke Onyx, and she only had her mother. Onyx then held a grudge against anyone from District 8, believeing that if they never rebelled in the first place, her father would still be here. Training In training, Onyx will be by herself, only giving curt answers to anyone. Act indifferent to anyone, and try to keep the hostility down with the District 8 tributes. She will show off her impressive skills with the sword, but keep the rest of her abilities a secret. In the private training, she would show her skills, but not all of it. She will aim for a 8-10; a score good enough that people will request allies, but not good enough that they would kill her on sight. Interview Angle Onyx would go for the matter-of-fact girl, the one who's indifferent to anything the interviewer asks. But she will close off on anything about her father, refusing to let people into her past. Games Strategy Onyx would meet up with her alliance, or form one of her own after grabbing a weapon and a backpack. She would serve as a military tactics leader, if not the actual leader of the group. When it comes to the feast, and she is still with the alliance, she would plan out the best way for her to go: either leave the alliance and snatch up a few backpacks, or stay with them and steal the backpacks later after killing some then fleeing. When the numbers of tributes go down, Onyx will leave the alliance, before someone backstabs her. If she was to be part of the last battle, she would plan out her battle plan, using speed, her reflexes and her intelligence to beat the opponent. Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WitchAndWizard's Tributes